Ultraseven: Torchwood
Ultraseven: Torchwood was an upcoming fan fiction planned by maxpower02, as a part of maxpower02’s Continuity. Like Ultraseven X in the mainstream universe, this fanfic serves as a darker and edgier version of Ultraseven, with a crossover with the Doctor Who spin-off series, Torchwood. Captain Jack Harkness, as the main character of Torchwood, will make several vital appearances throughout the fanfic, while Dan Moroboshi, Ultraseven’s original human form, will appear in the final chapters. Plot “Torchwood: outside the government, beyond the police. Tracking down alien life on Earth, arming the human race against the future. The twenty-first century is when everything changes. And you've got to be ready.” – Adrian’s opening narration at the start of every chapter. The series follows the life and adventures of Adrian, a 24 year old agent of Torchwood Indonesia who one day found himself lying on a bed inside an apartment, with no knowledge of who he was or his past. He was then given a mysterious pair of red glasses by his girlfriend, fellow Torchwood Indonesia agent Ines, and then was told to rendezvous with his partner, Torchwood Indonesia agent Adam. Over the course if the fanfic’s 26 chapters, Adrian and his “team” (consisted of Ines, Adam, and Ines’ friend Jennifer) combated a variety of threats coming to Earth from several mysterious tunnels that linked the Multiverse called “rifts,” with Adrian transforming into a mysterious red giant called “Ultraseven” when things goes tough. The search for Adrian’s memories begins as the four of them are unknowingly uncovering an alien conspiracy that might be bigger than themselves, with the fate of not just Earth, but the entire Multiverse at their hands. Episodes TBA Cast Ultras *Ultraseven Humans *Torchwood Indonesia: The Indonesian branch of the Torchwood Institute, a covert organization founded in 1879 by Queen Victoria with the prime directive of defending Earth against supernatural and extraterrestrial threats. Later Jack Harkness took control of the organization and turned it into the defense organization it is today, with 6 branches around the world, consisted of Torchwood One in London, Torchwood Two in Glasgow, Torchwood Three in Cardiff, the missing Torchwood Four in Cairo, Torchwood India in New Delhi, and Torchwood Indonesia in Jakarta. In case of Torchwood Indonesia, the agents live as normal humans until they are called into action at any given time. When that happens, the agents will usually gather at “hubs” scattered across Jakarta for the pre-mission briefing and strategy building (Adrian’s team’s hub is located underneath the Fatahillah Museum). **The Captain of Torchwood Indonesia: The mysterious leader of Torchwood Indonesia, it is said that he is a close associate of Captain Jack Harkness. Rarely appears in person, he usually calls agents into action through their Personal Data Devices and briefs them through a hologram installed in every hubs. Seems to have a secretive agenda of his own. **Adrian: A 24 year old Indonesian-Singaporean agent of Torchwood Indonesia. Lost his memories prior to the start of the series, he was handed the Ultra Eyes by his girlfriend Ines, which enables him to transform into Ultraseven. The main protagonist of this fan fiction, it is still unknown what life Adrian has lead when he’s not on duty due to his amnesia. Unlike other Ultra hosts, Adrian won’t hesitate to transform in front of his teammates. **Ines: Adrian’s 24 year old girlfriend, a fellow Torchwood Indonesia agent hailing from the island of Bali. A professional golfer and a catering business owner when off duty from Torchwood Indonesia, Ines was the one who gave Adrian the Ultra Eyes and made a pact with Ultraseven to use Adrian as his host. Cares a lot about Adrian and often worries about him during his battles. An excellent strategist, which makes her “second-in-command” of Adrian’s team. **Adam: Adrian’s 25 year old partner, a Caucasian man who is a waiter at an upscale restaurant in Pondok Indah when he’s off duty. A carefree man who provides comic relief to the team, he also can be quite serious at times when situation calls for it. An excellent combatant and marksman. **Jennifer: The youngest member of Adrian’s team at 23, she was Ines’ best friend. An oriental looking Indonesian young woman native to Jakarta, she specializes in undercover missions and is a master of disguises. Outside of Torchwood Indonesia, she’s an excellent interior designer and creates a fashion blog with her friend Yvette. **Deankie: A former Torchwood Indonesia agent, this 24 year old Filipino man was last seen tracking down an Alien Sekirei spy planning on invading Earth. But soon he quickly fell in love with her and the two of them faked their deaths and eloped together, with Deankie evading Torchwood Indonesia and the Alien Sekirei turning her back on her own race. **Tiara: A former Torchwood Indonesia agent, this 25 year old Indonesian-Filipino was a former member of Adrian’s team, working alongside them before Adrian’s memory loss, before she seemingly sacrificed herself to save the team from an attack from Alien Metalurth. Later she returns, but has been converted into an Alien Metalurth herself. **Captain Jack Harkness: The infamous Jack Harkness came to Indonesia later in the story, replacing the mysterious Captain of Torchwood Indonesia once his secret agenda has been uncovered, leading the organization in the final battles. *Dan Moroboshi: The original human form of Ultraseven, he appears in the final chapter, possibly to receive his Ultraseven powers from Adrian. Known Monster and Aliens *Alien Ilgoran *Alien Metalurth *Alien Baltan *Cybermen *CyberKing *Alien Pedan *King Joe *Abaddon *MerylnIsabel *Sutekh *Avbilomis *Alien Deathilyushin/Imitation Ultraseven *Alien Sekirei *Alien Poll *Gandar *Alien Zerak *Dinosaur Tank *Slitheen *Galberos *Kuutura *Alien Gorath *Ultraman Shadow *Judoon *Fugitive X (Alien Fire) *Firemons *Gelnoide *Gurale *Alien Mefilas Trivia *With the exception of the Captain of Torchwood Indonesia and Captain Jack Harkness, all of the members of Torchwood Indonesia are based on contestants of The Apartment: Design Your Destiny. Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Maxpower02's Continuity Category:Maxpower02